


A Day in the Life | PALADINS OF VOLTRON

by GuardianMars



Series: A Day in the Life | PALADINS OF VOLTRON [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianMars/pseuds/GuardianMars
Summary: It starts out as part joke / part second attempt at a documentary - this time focusing on the paladins themselves. Kinkade is less spearheading this whole thing and is more unwilling participant to Rizavi’s plannings. What ends up happening is finding out just how weirdly chill the paladins can be; something he both respects and is a little weirded out by if he’s being honest.





	A Day in the Life | PALADINS OF VOLTRON

It starts out as part joke / part second attempt at a documentary - this time focusing on the paladins themselves. Kinkade is less spearheading this whole thing and is more unwilling participant to Rizavi’s plannings. What ends up happening is finding out just how weirdly chill the paladins can be; something he both respects and is a little weirded out by if he’s being honest.

Kinkade and Rizavi’s first stop is to film the Black and Green Paladins. Keith and Katie? Pidge?? Holt? Kinkade swears that girl has more names than some rap artists do, are sitting together eating lunch. Well, it’s more like a series of trades and barters that’s as convoluted as it is amusing. As it turns out, these two are the picky eaters of the bunch, Pidge (Katie?) doesn’t want brussel sprouts and is in the process of rolling them onto Keith’s tray, while Keith is in the process of shoveling his peas onto hers.

“You like peas after all,” Keith reasons, “Your whole freaking family does.”

“Actually,” Holt (Pidge?) corrects, “I tolerate them. Matt likes them, and my dad LOVES them. It gets diluted generationally. But,” here a finger is raised in the air, “My mom only has neutral disdain for them.”

Kinkade is not entirely sure how you can be neutral in your disdain but that’s neither here nor there. He just watches (and films) them swapping food. They’ve clearly done this enough times to have a system down. “Somehow” the topic of closeness comes up. With all the subtlety of a bull in a china shop, Rizavi remarks on Lance and Allura and their growing closeness, and notes that Keith and Katie seem to be similarly close. If she was hoping to get one of them to become flustered, she’s wasted her time because neither seem nonplussed about it.

After all, the Green paladin reasons, being out in space for a few years, living, working, fighting in close quarters tends to make you become close with your only space companions. Or contemplate homicide.

Or both, Keith adds.

Which makes sense to Kinkade. He thinks on how the MFE crew has become its own family of sorts. Certainly not as close as the paladins seem to be (Kinkade wonders at the lack of personal space among all of them sometimes), but still a separate and distinct unit set apart from the rest of the cadets in the Garrison.

“Well, it could also be because they’re married.” Drawls a voice from behind them.

Pidge bristles at this, and punches Lance in the arm as he sits down on her other side. “Shut it, Lance! I don’t want to have to explain to my mom about that!”

The youngest paladin looks wildly around as if the eldest female Holt will somehow materialize out of thin air.

Kinkade raises an eyebrow, Rizavi looks like a kid getting full access to a candy store. “Wait, what!? Details, please!”

Lance just waves it off, leaning over the Green Paladin to spear some of Keith’s brussel sprout mountain. “Oh, y’know how it is. With all the alien civilizations, they have some … unique customs and traditions and you could end up insulting Alien royalty in one moment and professing your undying love for them in the next breath.”

Lance looks wide-eyed at the camera for effect. “And not even know it!”

Kinkade does not know how it is. Quite frankly it seems a little unbelievable but Rizavi is eating it up.

“So Keith and Katie got accidentally married? And didn’t know it?! So wait, do alien marriages count here on Earth? Does that mean you’re still married? Or would you have to get married here again to count?”

The Holt girl looks rather irritated by this turn of events and is currently looking around the cafeteria lest either of her parents happen upon this conversation.

Keith chews a brussel sprout thoughtfully. “I don’t know about Earth, but in some systems it counts and others it doesn’t.”

Kinkade is a little surprised by the Black paladin's blasé attitude about this. He'd have figured that Keith of all people would be the one not wanting to discuss this. Go figure.

“And in others," Lance adds, waggling his eyebrows. "Pidge is married to other people.”

Kinkade is starting to become interested despite himself.

Pidge (Katie?) rolls her eyes. “Why are we focusing on me? It’s not like we all haven’t been married to each other at some point or another.” She grumbles.

Rizavi, looking absolutely delighted, says, “Wait. All of you have been married? To each other? At the same time? How does that even work?”

Katie looks disinterested with the whole topic. “Hunk keeps a chart, I just made sure it was color coded for ease. Ask him if you want to know more about it. _Anyway_ ,” and here Katie takes on a cheshire cat grin. “Lance, here, is just jealous I’ve been married to Allura more times than him.”

Lances squawks at this.

Kinkade is now fascinated, “And how many times is that?”

“Oh, I’m in the lead four and a half to Lance’s measly one.” Katie crows.

“Half?”

“Uh huh, apparently on Planet Derketo sharing a peach and ungaloo smoothie is an act of supreme affection and essentially declaring your engagement. Hence the half.”

Kinkade and Rizavi blink. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah, food sharing tends to make a lot of alien cultures think you’re mated for life or something. There’s also sitting next to each other for the full course of a meal, introducing yourself first and then your intended next (that got Shiro in a lot of trouble), and in Lance and Keith’s case - lots of fighting.”

Here, Keith looks disgruntled and shoots a glare over Katie’s head at Lance. Lance gives as good as he takes, and returns the glare full force.

Katie grins, “That’s how Keith and Lance ended up intended, wed, and called for in at least seven different systems.”

Kinkade whistles. “That’s a lot of fighting.”

Lance groans, “Ugh. It’s still not as much as you and hothead over there and you know it!”

Katie rolls her eyes. “I can’t help it if I’m a picky eater!”

Keith looks DONE with this entire conversation. “At least we didn’t promise ourselves and our firstborn to the Hetana people by jumping in their Pool of Life!”

“Oh look who’s totally in sync. No wonder the Olkaria considered you bonded! How many systems honored that?! 42?”

“It was 23 and you know it!”

“Oh ho ho! So you admit you have the most then?!”

“NO! The Olkaria only counts as one!”

“Yeah, technically it happened once but other systems decided to honor it. Plus, we were in full on Coalition-mode, so other dignitaries didn’t question it.”

Kinkade and Rizavi are now spectators at a verbal tennis match and it’s unclear who’s the winner here. Kinkade idly wonders if he has the battery life for this argument when another paladin joins in.

“Hey guys! Wanna try my new banana bread recipe? I’m still tweaking it a little, but have a try!” Hunk chirps, holding a so-fresh-out-of-the-oven-it’s-practically-steaming loaf of delicious smelling bread. Kinkade’s mouth waters a little.

“Hunk, back me up here! Who’s been married the most out of all of us?!” Lance turns to his best friend for back up.

Hunk pauses. “Hmm? Oh, I’d have to look at my excel sheet again to be sure, but last I checked Allura and Shiro were in the lead with Pidge and Keith a close second. But that’s only covering paired marriages and not bigger groupings.”

This is clearly not the answer Lance wanted. “Wha- how come Allura and Shiro have the most?!”

“Well, I mean they were both in the most leader-y positions. So y’know…” Hunk shrugged, giving everyone at the table a slice of bread.

It practically melts in Kinkade’s mouth. Rizavi remarks that it’s so good, she could cry.

Hunk looks pleased. “Be sure to try the final product and let me know what you think! Matt’s rebel squad is dropping by later and this was their favorite.”

“Oh, Hunk!” Rizavi says around a mouthful of bread. “How many times have you been married?”

Hunk tilts his head to the side and considers. “All together? I’m not entirely sure, actually. But if you really want to know everyone’s stats, I have an excel sheet that I keep updated. You never know when you’re gonna have to sit down with a particular delegation and it’s helpful to know where to sit depending on which civilization thinks ‘x’ about you.”

Rizavi declares that yes, in fact, she would absolutely love to look at that when Hunk has time to show her.

Katie sighs, “Just please don’t mention this to my parents? I’m still on restriction and if my mom finds out I’m,” she looks around before whispering, “you know what, she will kill me.”

Rizavi holds three fingers up. “Scouts honor.” she promises solemnly.

Kinkade thinks it’s kind of funny that this young girl sitting across from him fights evil alien baddies on the regular, but is scared of getting in trouble with her mom.

He also thinks he’s willing to hang out with these paladins more than he had initially thought he would be. The paladins and the MRE crew don’t really socialize that often during down time, and Kinkade thinks it’s because of perceived rivalries.

But if they’re this entertaining, then he’s willing to spend more time with the group. Especially if there’s more delicious banana bread.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened. 
> 
> Okay, I do know what happened. I watched the final season and I had FEELINGS about the MRE crew. And I wanted more interactions of them with the Paladins, oKAY.
> 
> Also, you can't tell me that our precious knuckle-headed paladins didn't at some point make various alien civilizations think they were married to each other. You just can't convince me otherwise.


End file.
